Barry Corbin
Barry Corbin portrayed Whitey Durham on One Tree Hill. He departed the show in Season 4 but has made subsequent guest appearances. Biography Barry Corbin's full name is Leonard Barrie Corbin. He won the Buffalo Bill Cody Award for quality family entertainment and the Western Heritage Award from the National Cowboy Hall of Fame for his performance in Conagher (1991) (TV). He was also nominated for the Media Owl Award, the American Television Award, and the Emmy Award for his work in "Northern Exposure" (1990). Like his father, he attended Texas Tech University in Lubbock, Texas. He appeared in a number of college plays from 1960 through 1964, including "The Merry Wives of Windsor" (as Falstaff), "The Imaginary Invalid" (title role), "A View from the Bridge" (as Tony), and Ondine (as Auguste). At 21, Barry left his Texas university to join the Marine Corps and spent about two years at Camp Pendleton in California, training South Vietnamese officers. He remained in the Marine Corps Reserve, rejoining the 40th Rifle Company in Lubbock, Texas, as an assistant Browning Automatic Rifle (BAR) man. He was discharged in August 1963. Trivia *Father of Shannon Corbin (b. 1965), Bernard Corbin (b. 1970), Jim Barry Corbin (b. 1979) and Christopher Corbin (b. 1982). *A daughter that he didn't know he had, found him in 1991. *Served in the USMC. *Played General Carville in the Red Alert and Red Alert 2 computer games. *Graduated from Texas Tech University in Lubbock, Texas. *Appeared in both of the famous mechanical bull movies of 1980: Urban Cowboy (1980) and Stir Crazy (1980). *Is the official "Station Voice" of KPLX-FM 99.5 The Wolf, Dallas, Texas. *Won the Buffalo Bill Cody Award for quality family entertainment and the Western Heritage Award from the National Cowboy Hall of Fame for his performance in Conagher (1991) (TV). He was also nominated for the Media Owl Award, the American Television Award, and the Emmy Award for his work in "Northern Exposure" (1990). *Like his father, he attended Texas Tech University in Lubbock, Texas. He appeared in a number of college plays from 1960 through 1964, including "The Merry Wives of Windsor" (as Falstaff), "The Imaginary Invalid" (title role), "A View from the Bridge" (as Tony), and Ondine (as Auguste). *His family originally came from Virginia where they were farmers. Eventually the family wound up in Texas. The eldest of three children, his father, Kilmer Blaine Corbin, was a lawyer, judge and school principal. He was also the youngest State Senator at the time he entered the Senate at age 26. He served two terms before being beaten. Mother Alma was an elementary school teacher. *At 21, Barry left his Texas university to join the Marine Corps and spent about two years at Camp Pendleton in California, training South Vietnamese officers. He remained in the Marine Corps Reserve, rejoining the 40th Rifle Company in Lubbock, Texas, as an assistant Browning Automatic Rifle (BAR) man. He was discharged in August 1963. *Father of Christopher Corbin and Jim Barry Corbin. *He lost most of his hair in the 1990s due to a condition called alopecia areata; since then, he often appears on screen either with his head shaved or wearing a hat. *Grandfather of Jordan Walker Ross. *Was considered for the role of C.D. Parker on "Walker, Texas Ranger" (1993). *Played in the same weekly poker game as Ray Corasani in Arlington, TX. *Longtime friend of G.W. Bailey. Bailey credits Barry with talking him out of studying law and to pursue acting while they were both students at Texas Tech University. *Inducted into the Texas Film Hall of Fame on March 8, 2012 in Austin, Tx. External Links *Wikipedia article *IMDB profile *TV.com profile Category:Cast Members Category:Real Life Actors